


This Christmas

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: Prompt: Vic’s dad brings his gifts over for her to wrap (Christmas tradition?) and Lucas surprises her after his shift by coming over.  Not the way he expected to meet her family.





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally an indulgent fic for me. I had fun writing it and it was fun to see Vicley from an outsider POV. 
> 
> This is just for shits and giggles, tbh. This might actually be terrible because ngl, I wrote and edited this thing in 90 minutes. 
> 
> It’s definitely not the _best_ thing I’ve ever written. 
> 
> Also, just a thing, I do have a headcanon that Vic is adopted and has a big family. (I totally forgot about the comment she made in 1.06 about not having family in Seattle, oops.) 
> 
> This was brought to you by the fact a little bit too much alcohol, mashed potatoes, and the ice cream that was my favorite Christmas present.

Cassandra Hughes knew things. Despite being the youngest of seven, she probably knew more secrets than any of her siblings combined. It was a combination of her observant personality, near photographic memory, and the fact that she was really, really good at extracting information from people. 

It was why Cassie knew that Vicky was dating someone, well not dating, apparently they were more like friends with benefits, but the mystery guy was her boss, and that was a huge no. (Which was why Vicky hadn’t told their parents about her relationship. There was that, and again, the fact that it wasn’t really a relationship.) 

Cassie knew other things of course: like the fact that her older sister Hannah and her fiancé were taking a break, which was why Hannah wasn’t coming home for Christmas or that Zach was dating Allyson Fuller from co-op. 

Christmas was the prime time to get secrets. Even with only Jace, Vicky, and Zach actually home for Christmas, Casie was going to get more information than she would on a typical day. Cassie expected to extract the majority of secrets during their impromptu, early Christmas celebration. 

It was December 23rd, but they had decided to celebrate Christmas early because Vicky had a shift from Christmas Eve evening through Christmas Day.

Christmas tradition dictated that there was opening gifts, dinner, then decorating cookies, then drinking hot chocolate while eating aforementioned cookies. 

They were about to start the cookie decorating competition when there was a knock on Vicky’s door.

Everyone froze. 

“Were you expecting anyone?” Mom asked. 

Vicky made a face. “I don’t think so,” she said, and it sounded almost like a question, like she was unsure as to whether or not someone would show up at her door. 

Cassie furrowed her eyebrows. Why would Vicky panic about someone being at the door? Unless that someone was someone she didn’t want her parents to meet, which meant that it was probably a guy, and probably Vicky’s friend with benefits from work. This was going to be interesting. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Dad pressed. “Answer the door. It’s rude to make people wait.” 

Vicky sighed, stood, and walked over to the door. She inhaled sharply before she opened the door. 

As Cassie suspected, there was a man at the door. He was tall, just over six feet, and he had blond hair. Cassie wasn’t going to lie, he was attractive, and he was most definitely Vicky’s type. 

“Hey, Hughes,” the man said. “I just got off and wanted to drop by to say hi, and I...” he trailed off, eyes landing on five people at the kitchen table. 

Cassie couldn’t see it from her angle, but she could imagine that Vicky’s face wasn’t exactly pleasant. 

“Who is it at the door?” Jace asked sardonically, only adding to the awkwardness of the entire encounter.

The silence permeated the room. Everyone looked mildly uncomfortable. Zach fiddled needlessly with his hearing aids so that he didn’t have to make eye contact with anyone. 

Finally, Vicky sighed. “It’s my, uh, my... uh... my Lucas?” she said, her voice raising an octave. 

“Well, don’t make My Lucas stand outside,” Dad said heartily. “Invite him in. It’s Christmas.”

“Hi,” Lucas said as he stepped into the doorway. 

“Lucas,” Vicky said as the two of them walked toward the table. “This is my mom, Rose, and my Dad, William.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Mom said with a smile. 

Dad stuck out his hand. “Pleasure,” Dad said, taking Lucas’s hand, and if Dad squeezed tight, Lucas didn’t show it. 

“This is my sister, Cassie and my brothers Zachary and Jace,” Vicky continued, pointing at each of them as she said their names. . 

Lucas nodded at the two of them. 

“Nice to meet you,” He said to Zachary, sticking out his hand. Zachary shook it. 

“And you as well,” Lucas turned to Cassie, sticking out his right hand. 

Cassie sighed and held up her casted right arm. 

“Oh, ouch,” Lucas said, lowering his arm. “That doesn’t look fun.” 

Cassie shrugged. “I’m used to it,” she said. She broke bones a lot, less so than she did as a kid, but this year alone she had broken 7 bones. Perks of having a brittle bone disease, Cassie figured. 

Lucas smiled at her and offered his left hand for her to shake. Cassie obliged. 

Vicky’s new boyfriend wasn’t half bad. (Lucas hadn’t said a word about her wheelchair, and he hadn’t asked the dreaded question that literally everyone did about whether or not they were adopted. That much was usually obvious, and asking the question just made things really awkward, but strangers loved doing so, nonetheless.) 

Cassie stared at Lucas for a moment. He looked familiar but Cassie couldn’t place it. 

“Well, we were just about have our cookie decorating competition,” Dad said. “You’re free to join us.” 

“Uh, okay,” Lucas said, and he and Vicky sat down at the table. 

Lucas settled at the table and it clicked. Cassie knew exactly where she had last seen Lucas. She had been watching the news two weeks ago with news of a fire that was started by Christmas lights and spread rapidly through a neighborhood. The Fire Chief had given the general address to a crowd of reporters. The fire chief had been Lucas, Lucas Ripley, if Cassie remembered correctly. And suddenly, Vicky’s secrecy regarding her relationship made a hell of a lot of sense. Lucas wasn’t her boss. He was her boss’s boss’s boss. That was an entirely _different_ can of worms. 

Cassie lightly tapped Vicky with her foot. 

Vicky looked up. 

“ _Your boyfriend is the fire chief_?” Cassie signed quickly. It was the most efficient way to communicate without attracting the attention of their parents, who were completely engrossed in their cookies. 

“ _Wait, What?_ ” Jace signed, having looked up from his own cookie to grab the tub of brown frosting. 

Vicky motioned. for them to stay silent. 

“Y’know,” Zach said, looking up and around the table. “I’m upset that I’m decorating a cookie that I’m not allowed to eat.” 

“You can have a little bit,” Mom said gently. “But no frosting.” 

“Which is the fun part!” Zach whined. Like every other seventeen year old boy in the universe, food was the most important thing in the world to him. “I hate surgery.” 

“Three years ago ,” Lucas piped up. “I had to have an emergency surgery the day before Thanksgiving. My Mum makes a fantastic meal for Thanksgiving and I couldn’t have any of it.”

Zach smiled a little at that. “I can have rice, mashed potatoes, and lightly seasoned chicken, and since the surgery was on my pancreas, I can’t have any sweets until after they check my blood sugar levels. Although, at least if my blood sugar levels are high, I’m in the presence of an EMT.” He gestured to Vicky who smiled and then looked down. 

“So...” Dad said and Vicky knew what was coming next. “What do you do for a living, My Lucas?” 

Vicky and Lucas shared a look. 

“I’m a firefighter,” he answered nonchalantly. 

“Oh,” Mom said. “Do you work at Station 19 as well?” 

Vicky and Lucas shared another look. 

This was going to go about as well as expected. 

Vicky nodded ever so slightly. 

“Actually, uh, I’m the Chief,” Lucas said, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Dad didn’t even try to hide the displeasure on his face. 

“That’s interesting,” Mom said, giving Vicky the side eye. 

Vicky just smiled. 

The table fell into an awkward silence. 

“Jace?” Dad said. “I was thinking that on the 26th, We should head our to the range and try out that gun you got for your birthday.” 

Dad wasn’t exactly subtle in his warning. 

Jace caught on as well. “The range sounds good, although I hate shooting with you because even with my 85% accuracy, it’s difficult to compete with you. Although I am better in the short range.” 

Lucas paled a little. 

Dad grinned.

“But then again,” Jace continued casually. “You have thirty years of hunting and shooting experience on me, so it makes sense that you’re better. You also have way more guns that I do.”

“That’s right,” Dad said. “And my guns are for hunting, shooting, and protecting my family.” He said the last part while looking directly at Lucas. 

Dad was a lot of things, but he had never been subtle, not when it came to keeping his family safe. 

Lucas chuckled a little at banter. 

He was a good sport. Cassie had to give him that. 

Vicky coughed loudly and dramatically, giving both Dad and Jace dirty looks. 

Dad has the decency to look sheepish but Jace just shrugged. 

The conversation turned to the light hearted topic of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and Cassie tuned it out, her focus on her sugar cookie. They finished the cookie decorating contest quickly. 

Zachary won, but he pouted because he couldn’t have a victory cookie. 

Next was hot chocolate, and Cassie watched as both Mom and Dad poured a copious amount of Bailey’s into their mugs. 

Vicky gave them her signature look of disappointment. “You guys are both drinking?” She asked. 

“I’m the designated driver,” Jace grumbled. 

“It was fair,” Dad said. “We flipped for it.” 

Jace rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

“So, we’ll stay for hot chocolate,” Mom said. “Then, we have to head home. The roads are starting to look pretty nasty.” 

“The weatherman says we’re going to get three to four inches tonight with more tomorrow,” Cassie piped up. (She spent too much time watching the local news, but it was interesting.) 

“And I can’t drive very well in snow,” Jace piped up. “Just throwing that out there.” 

“Should’ve called heads,” Dad teased. 

“Flipping a coin is hardly a fair way of making a decision,” Jace said. 

“Nonetheless you agreed,” Dad retorted. 

“Only verbally,” Jace shot back. 

“Which can still be legally binding if it was in the presence of witnesses,” Dad said, smugly taking a sip of his coffee. “Your mom counts as a witness.” 

“Which is absolutely ridiculous given that-“ 

“It’s Christmas!” Cassie interrupted. “Can we just not do the lawyer stuff for like, 3 hours?” 

“Both of my parents are lawyers,” Vicky explained to Lucas who looked both confused and in awe at Dad and Jace’s banter. “It’s kinda rubs off on us. Jace is actually in law school.”

“Hmmm,” Lucas said, rubbing his beard. “That would explain why you...” Lucas trailed off. 

“Why she what?” Jace pressed, suddenly curious. 

There was an awkward pause. 

“I yelled at him, before we started dating or anything. He came for a peer review and,” Vicky said. “I probably should have held my tongue but uh, I felt very passionately about it, and coming from living in a house where you literally argue about _everything_ , I, uh, spoke my mind.” 

“That’s my girl,” Dad said, holding out a hand for a high five. 

Vicky rolled her eyes and ignored Dad. 

“Wait a minute,” Jace said. “Is My Lucas the same guy that you spent _two hours_ complaining about in the group chat a few months ago?” He asked. 

Vicky shoved an entire gingerbread cookie into her mouth. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said. 

“You hate gingerbread,” Zach said. (And it was true. Vicky _hated_ gingerbread.)

“No I don’t,” Vicky said, her mouth full of crumbs. “This is delicious.”

Cassie laughed. “So, My Lucas isn’t the Ripley you were complaining about,” she teased. 

Lucas smirked and Vicky’s cheeks burned red. 

“That was different,” Vicky said, having swallowed her gingerbread cookie. “I didn’t know him.” 

“But you thought he was cute,” Zach added. “Well, you thought he was cute for a, what did you call him? I don’t remember-“

“I never said that,” Vicky cut Zach off. “I don’t recall ever saying anything like that.”

“I still have the messages,” Cassie said with a smirk. “We could pull them up and read them.” 

“That’s a terrible idea,” Vicky said. 

“I mean, I’m kinda curious,” Lucas said. 

“Traitor,” Vicky said to him, giving him a good natured above. 

“I mean, I have the texts,” Cassie said, moving to pull out her phone. 

“Leave your sister alone,” Mom said. “God knows I didn’t like your Dad when I first met him.” Mom smiled lovingly at Dad. 

“Damn straight,” Dad said. “Your mother said I was an arrogant, pompous, jerk and then she stepped on my foot. That was four hours after we met.” Dad looked wistful for a moment. “Law school was fun.” 

Mom began to say something in response when everyone’s phone went off. 

_Winter Weather Warning issued at 9:07pm on Sunday, December 23rd. Caution is advised while traveling._ Cassie’s phone read. 

“We should really go,” Mom said. “We need to get out of here before the weather gets worse.” 

“Agreed,” Dad said, standing. “We need to head out. It was nice to meet you, My Lucas.” 

“You as well, sir,” Lucas said. 

The family chorused their goodbyes and the five of them stood and prepared to leave. 

Cassie wheeled herself over to Vicky, who wrapped her into a hug. 

“My Lucas is cute,” Cassie whispered. 

“I know,” Vicky said. 

“And he’s old,” Cassie continued with a giggle. 

Vicky pulled away, blushing. 

“He’s forty five,” Vicky whispered. 

“Really old,” Cassie joked. 

“Victoria,” Mom said, using Vicky’s full name. “Call me tomorrow. We need to talk.” 

Vicky blushed again. 

“I will mom,” she said. 

“I’ll see you later, Cas,” Vicky said to Cassie. 

Cassie smiled. “Merry Christmas, sis,” she said. 

Cassandra Hughes knew a lot of things, so it was surprising that she didn’t know that her sister was sleeping with the chief of the entire Seattle fire department, her boss’s boss’s boss. 

But her sister seemed happy, and that was what was important. 

(That, and the fact that Cassandra already had a leg up on secrets over her three siblings who weren’t at Christmas, and that was one of the best Christmas gifts she could’ve received.) 

-X- 

“So,” Lucas said as the last of Vic’s family vacated her apartment. “That was not how I was planning on meeting your family.” 

Vic smirked. “You did pretty well,” she said. “Some of my siblings partner’s haven’t fared as well, even with prior warning. You took everything in stride, even my dad’s gun talk.” 

“Does he have guns?” Lucas asked. “Or was he joking.” 

Vic laughed out loud. “My dad has a lot of guns, mostly for hunting, but he goes to the range on occasion. He’s been shooting since he was twelve.” 

“Wow,” Lucas said. “Remind me never to piss him off.” 

Vic laughed again. “He was joking, mostly. He knows his kids are adults and that we get ourselves into adult relationships and situations. I’m sure he’s going to sit me down and make sure everything is okay, but he probably won’t hunt you down.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Lucas said, breathing an audible sigh of relief. 

“My mom on the other hand...” Vic trailed off. Rose Hughes was a spitfire, and she was most certainly going to be tougher to talk to than Dad was. Mom was fiercely protective of all of her kids. 

Lucas paled a little, and Vic smiled. “So,” She said. “What were you here for originally?” 

“I wanted to hang out and I uh, I brought you a gift,” Lucas said a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“Oh my god,” Vic said. “I didn’t get you anything.” (Vic would later journal that she didn’t get Lucas anything because there was no social precedence for whether or not you got your friends with benefits/sort of boyfriend a Christmas gift.) 

“It’s nothing big,” Lucas said quickly. He held up a bag. 

Vic opened it. It was two pairs of fuzzy socks. 

Vic furrowed her eyebrows a little and Lucas frowned. 

“You’re always saying that your feet are cold, and uh, your feet are, uh, cold,” Lucas stammered out. 

Vic grinned. “I love them,” she said, pulling out the pair that was decorated with little fire hoses. It was clear that he had put a lot of thought into her gift. “They’re really nice.” 

Lucas grinned back. “I didn’t know if you would like them or not and I kinda panicked a little. I didn’t think they would arrive in-“ 

Vic stood on her toes and silenced Lucas with a kiss. 

Lucas flailed for a moment and then kissed back. 

“Merry Christmas,” Vic said when they pulled apart. “I think I might have a little present for you.” 

Lucas arched an eyebrow. “Oh?” He said. 

“Absolutely,” Vic replied.

Lucas grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Please leave a review either way. I love constructive criticism. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays!


End file.
